


You can't help it

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Tsukishima / Reader Vignettes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drooling, Fingers in Mouth, Hand & Finger Kink, Impact Play, Light Choking, Nipple Play, Other, Spanking, Spit Kink, but only briefly, gagging, gender ambiguous reader, on fingers not from hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: He likes the way his hands look in your mouth, the way you drool around them. Making a mess of you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Series: Tsukishima / Reader Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	You can't help it

  


“Did I say you could move?”

Your whine is muffled by the two fingers he has pushed into your mouth. They match the pair he has buried two knuckles deep inside you, teasing you with curled fingers.

Your fists shake as you clench them tighter, trying to obey. It helps ground you momentarily, but your body has a mind of its own- you can’t help the way you buck lightly in Tsukishima’s lap as his fingers work mercilessly into that spot inside you that has liquid heat pooling in your stomach.

“Stay. Still.” He admonishes, fingers slide out of you with a frown. It’s all you can do to not grind your hips down at the loss, but you know it will just make the punishment more severe. Tsukishima huffs out an amused breath at the way your muscles spasm before gripping your jaw roughly.

The fingers in your mouth press down hard against your tongue before scissoring out, stretching your spit slicked lips wide. His grip and the position of his fingers means you can’t close your mouth, drool slipping from the open corners and dripping down your chin. Tsukishima looks at you, burning and shivering under his touch, and _smirks_ , eyebrows raising in barely disguised amusement. The scathing look has your legs pressing together briefly before you can get them under control.

“ _Look_ at you.”

A mess. You’re a mess in his lap, drooling around his fingers and shaking from the lack of stimulation, trying not to move but your traitorous body betraying you. You know he can feel the heat in your cheeks as he raises your chin so he’s looking directly in your eyes.

“You can’t even follow simple instructions, can you? I told you to stop,” he drawls as his hand leaves your jaw to trail a finger down your chest. A shock of painful pleasure has your hips jumping before you can stop them - _he had twisted one of your nipples!_ \- and you whine as he presses the pad of his thumb over the peaked flesh roughly, the sound coming out choked and wet around his fingers.

“But you keep moving.”

He knows you can’t help it. You _know_ he knows how reactive your body is, which just makes the heat pooling in your abdomen intensify. He’s pulling his fingers from your mouth now, wiping the glistening digits on your cheek before speaking.

“Show me you still know how to listen.” Three of his long fingers press together before he slaps them against your bottom lip.

“Suck.”

You open your mouth as he pushes them in, tongue flattening so he can enter easier. He pulls them out slightly, edging more saliva out, before he presses them back in again and again. You breathe out of your nose heavily, mouth pliant as Tsukishima’s fingers fill your mouth. Heavy lidded eyes look to his, darkened with arousal and locked on to where his fingers were disappearing.

You swallow around them, pressing your tongue through the gaps between each digit as he pulls them back. He drives them in forcefully this time, hitting your soft palate and making you choke slightly. Your spine tightens as he does it again. The wet noises encourage Tsukishima, fucking your mouth with his fingers and making you gag around them as you try to pull your head back reflexively.

He seems to take pity on you after that. Gently, he pulls his fingers back and slides them out halfway, hooking his thumb in one corner of your mouth and his ring finger in the other. He hums inquisitively before pulling out of your mouth completely. The excess spit drools out of your held open mouth before you can stop it, sliding down your chin messily. You choke out a broken sob, throat burning as he swipes his free hand through the saliva to capture it on his fingers.

“Maybe you aren’t braindead.” He intones flatly. His spit slicked fingers wrap around his cock, giving it one pump to spread your spit along the already wet length. His fingers unhook from your cheeks, letting your mouth finally shut as you swallow thickly. “Think you can manage to keep these in your mouth while you get fucked?” He says, pressing two fingers against your lips again.

You don’t trust your mouth right now, opting to simply pop them in past your lips to the first knuckle. Tsukishima _actually_ laughs, short and loud, gripping your hips tight with one hand and tugging you roughly into position over his cock. It tapers off into a hiss as you sink down, the whine in your chest muffled around his fingers as your thighs finally meet his.

You’re quaking again just from how he’s filling you out. Tiny tremors wrack your body as you sit on his cock, tongue pressed between his fingers. He hasn’t said to move yet- so you don’t. Neither does he. Your eyes meet his in a silent question, and there’s a brief moment of tension before he breaks it with a crack of his hand against your ass.

You jump at the unexpected pain, choking on the fingers in your mouth with a wet and muffled cry, trapped in place by the same hand as it grips where he just hit you. He lets go, only for his hand to crack down four more times, each one making you jerk into his lap. Spit leaks from the corners of your mouth as you whine, quaking at every hit with nowhere to go. The burn in your thighs is quickly forgotten about as the sharp pain from each impact shoots through your body. The pain should do anything but intensify the heat between your legs, but it does, every hit making you throb. He lets you shake against his chest for a moment before he speaks again.

“You couldn’t stop moving earlier. Twitchy little cumsluts don’t get rewards.” He sneers, digging his nails into the flesh of your ass and making you buck again, heat pooling in your gut and creeping up your neck at the cruel treatment.

“Just like that. Keep moving if you want it so bad.”

Your hands unclench as you process the words. Spit slides down your neck slowly as you push away from his chest to look him in the eye.

“Ride me.”

His tone and stern expression leave no questioning the demand. So you move your hips, thighs burning as you fuck yourself on him. Every press of his fingers has you squeezing around him, grinding half moons in his lap as he forces his fingers deeper into your throat. Every harsh breath around them, every swivel of your hips has the cord of pleasure tightening inside of you, muscles overworked and quivering. You can feel it coming to a head embarrassingly fast, groaning as you angle your hips so you can press him in deeper.

Tsukishima knows your body well. “Gonna come already? Gonna come from _this_ ,” he says as he thrusts up into you, pushing impossibly deeper and making you see stars, “And some fingers in your mouth? That’s so _slutty_ ,” he continues, fingers pressing down on your tongue. It’s enough to push you over the edge, tension snapping the cord and letting the waves of pleasure flood your body.

His next comment never makes it out, having to bite back a groan as you come undone on his cock, walls squeezing in an obscene rhythm as you moan around his fingers. More spit drips from your slack mouth as you shake. You’re a little too far gone to care. He lets you ride it out, hips bucking sporadically as your orgasm winds down. Silently, he pulls his fingers out, watching a shining filament connect his fingertips to your lips before it collapses on your chin.

“Disgusting.”

You’ve barely begun getting your breath under control when he pulls you off of him and pushes you down against the couch cushions, his body blocking your view of the ceiling as he hovers above you on one arm, fisting his cock with the other. “You love it when I make a mess of you, huh? _Fuck,_ you’re gonna be _covered in it,”_

His voice cuts off as he comes hard in his hand. His release lands hot on your thighs and stomach, making you twitch as every pulse covers you further. From your face to your thighs you’re marked, slick wet trails drying a little uncomfortably as your boyfriend watches, panting, as the matching trails of his cum and your spit sneak down your body.

It’s quiet again, silence settling in easily as the pleasure evens out. You’re not about to break it- your throat is a little raw and you’re not sure what sound you’d even make should you try to talk right now.

The cushions creak as Tsukishima pushes off the couch.

“Good job. I’ll get you a washcloth.”

—

You’re a little hazy after that, exhaustion making you drift in and out as Tsukki comes back with a warm rag. You didn’t mean to drift off, but the next time you blinked into consciousness you were cleaner than before and wrapped in a blanket. A still steaming mug of tea on the coffee table next to you meant you couldn’t have been under long. Tsukishima was next to you, watching some nature documentary idly.

“The tea should help your throat,” he says, not looking at you but reaching with a long arm to grab the mug. He wordlessly hands it to you as you sit up, tucking the blanket under your arms to grab it.

It does help. He’s looking sideways at you when you bring the cup down to talk, voice cracking only slightly as you say “Thanks.”

He turns his attention back to the television. A hint of a smile pulls the corner of his mouth up.

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
